Beyond the Beast
by Soldier of Fortune
Summary: RavenXBeast Boy, What if through an odd twist of fate something big mean nasty and green from the Marvel universe found its way to the DC universe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own, nor have I ever owned nor will I ever own any Marvel or DC character. I am not writing this story for any financial reason or gain and am simply writing it for my own enjoyment and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

Author's Note: Anything changed or out of place has been altered because that's the way I want it my fanfic not yours…Also please read ALL of the first chapter before reviewing. Thank You. Secondly This is (how should I put this) a Test story I suppose 1 to see how this site works and 2 to see where I stand as a writer. If you review above all other things please BE HONEST...if it is good tell me and I will continue if it is bad I would like to know, that way I don't flood this site with my other fanfics.

The Illuminati sat in council in a secluded chamber of Stark Tower. Black Bolt (King of the Inhumans), Iron-Man (Tony Stark), Strange (Sorcerer Supreme), Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards), Professor Charles Xavier (Founder of the X-Men) and Namor (King of Atlantis) these are the members of the Illuminati, these were the people who thought they were smart enough to play God. They were all united here for a sole purpose, The Incredible Hulk had just devastated Las Vegas and they were going to do something about it. Iron-Man spoke first "I propose we isolate him somehow until we can find a suitable cure for our dear friend 's condition."

Namor looked a little sickened at the prospect and quickly shot back "He's our friend and ally not some disease or menace we should throw away and quarantine." Mr. Fantastic spoke quickly in succession "On the contrary his Hulk persona has caused more damage to the United States alone than most wars his alternate persona IS a menace Namor and until we can find a way to get rid of it he must be dealt with" finished Reed decisively. Black Bolt conveyed his thoughts onto the telepathic link Xavier had open to all of them just to accommodate him 'perhaps through our combined efforts we can find a cure NOW instead of later individually we have all failed…but together I believe this time tomorrow our friend could very well be sitting with us in this very room' he conveyed calmly.

A long silence followed Black Bolts statement as they each contemplated what had been placed before them Iron-Man stood and spoke breaking the tense silence "All in favor of finding a PERMANENT solution right now before this night is over for our dear friend raise your hand" he said solemnly. The vote was unanimous they were going to help their friend Dr. Bruce Banner once and for all.

* * *

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **_Garfield Mark Logan, better known as Beast Boy, rarely had to be woken up by his alarm as most of his animal instincts had him up and about well before noon. Today however was an exception as yesterdays 'training' session had been held over several more hours than usual since Robin felt like they had all fallen into too much of a comfortable routine. Beast Boy grumbled and rolled over slamming his alarms snooze button and glaring at the electronic numbers being displayed _'Dude 11:48 in the morning I'll never get to sleep tonight' _he groaned. Having nocturnal animal instincts could be such a pain sometimes.

_'Well Robin hasn't breached my room like a SWAT team on crack yet so that must mean were having a slow day or he wore himself out yesterday…or Starfire wore him out last night'_ he snickered to himself. It was no secret after they had gotten back from Tokyo they had both been actively dating as if there were no tomorrow, also not a secret was that their patrols often turned into something much more enjoyable. He rolled out of his bottom bunk and avoided smacking his head on the bunk above him after years of being used to it.

He quickly stretched and yawned loudly, then not missing a beat searched through a nearby drawer to find the mornings usual supplies. After his shower and other preparations he donned his never changing super hero garb and went to stand in front of his mirror as he was accustomed to doing each and every day. Unlike everyone around him believed he wasn't nearly the super hyper always happy person he pretended to be. He wasn't overly sad or happy he was just normal he just pretended to be so happy because that was his job in his mind. _'Keep your friends and family happy if their happy your happy comedy makes people happy so that's what I'm gonna get good at making people laugh' _he remembered that thought so long ago when it originated in his Doom Patrol days.

He had simply been the clown so long it was almost who he actually was, almost he was so good at hiding it too even Raven didn't know or at least he expected she didn't or she would have said something to him by now. He knew what his role in the group was _'making people smile keep people happy and generally look on the bright side when no one else could'._ _'To change my attitude so drastically now would throw off the group dynamic and make us suffer as a whole in our super hero performances'_ he smiled to himself _'wonder what Raven would think hearing that sentence come out of my mouth'_ he mused silently.

And so this was the ritual he did every day stand in front of the mirror and practice his clown persona making sure his smile widened just the right way making sure his eyes scrunched up when he did properly making sure his fang stuck out in the right spot and so on and so fourth. He had done this so long it most likely wasn't even necessary anymore but this was his ritual he was compelled to do it just to make sure he didn't mess up and raise unwanted questions. He could only imagine what would happen if he changed the group dynamic now by showing his true self _'Starfire would constantly be worried about me and that worry would directly affect her powers, Cyborg would think I had gone crazy and want to run tests, Robin would think Slade was controlling me somehow and go off on another 'Slade Crusade' and Raven…' _

This was always where this train of thought led him and this was where he always became stumped he knew what train of thoughts would branch off from this but he'd pursued this thought so long it was only natural at this point to let them flow in order. _'Would she even be affect by me showing my true_ self' he wondered _'I mean she never laughs at my jokes often acts like she can't stand me and treats me like a complete imbecile, granted I do act like one but still…and yet I can't help but love her'_ he thought smiling to himself. Yes Garfield Mark Logan was head over heels in love with one Rachel Raven Roth and couldn't do anything but hide it since he knew such a thing would be taboo.

He sighed frustrated as ever at his predicament but had long ago accepted that even if her powers weren't holding her back anymore, since her emancipation from her father, she wasn't likely ever to be interested in someone like him. So he was content with being her bestest best friend even if she didn't want one. After setting his mask firmly in place down to the finest detail he took a deep breath messed his hair just the right way and opened his door to make his way to the common room.

* * *

The dawn rose on a new day, a glorious day in the Marvel universe the Illuminati were quite pleased with themselves and believed they had finally found a cure for their dear friend 's unique condition. had come up with the initial idea that the Hulk persona fed off of Bruce's childhood trauma which in turn made the Hulk a sort of parasite feeding off of that emotional stress and anger. This was so similar to a case of possession by an anger or war demon that believed something completely foreign to the Hulks origins would be required to remove him, Exorcism. The Hulks secondary source of 'food' was of course Gamma Radiation.

Iron-Man, Reed Richards, Namor, Beast, Forge, Xavier, Peter Parker (A.K.A Spider-Man) and C.L.O.C had come together and devised and were already creating a device that would absorb all the Gamma Radiation from a 'de-Hulk'ed' when his Gamma Radiation levels would be significantly less. The Gamma Radiation would be absorbed by this device and contained within it; they would then be able to dispose of it at their leisure. With the Hulks to main 'food' sources gone from his host he would be much less compelled to return to poor . The plan was simple but effective Thor, Colossus, Juggernaut, Thing and the Sentry would engage him in close quarters mainly to restrain him while Emma Frost, Jean Grey, Professor Xavier, the Stepford Cuckoos, and the Sentry, using his friendship with both Banner and the Hulk, would use their psychic powers to keep him as calm as possible further reducing his anger and rage and further reducing his strength.

was crucial he was to exorcise the Hulk and then contain him within the Astral Plane (where there is nothing corporeal to destroy and normal physics don't even exist thereby rendering what little strength the Hulk would have left useless). After making sure Banner is okay and free of the Hulk permanently they would deicide what to do with 'him' (the Hulk that is). There really wasn't much left to do construct the Gamma Absorbing and Storing device, preparing his magic rituals, gathering the necessary superheroes, they already knew the Hulk's location as S.H.I.E.L.D was helping them with this. All-in-all the plan should be underway by about 3PM this afternoon and complete by about 7PM if everything went according to schedule.

* * *

Beast Boy walked into the common room dressed and ready for the day mask in place and practiced as ever with holding it up. He entered to a normal scene Robin sitting at the Jump City observation computer constantly on the look out for crime, Cyborg was fixing breakfast the smell of cooking meat made The Beast drool and snap its jaws in anticipation. Contrary to popular belief The Beast hadn't been cured like Cyborg had said it merely took shape as all his predatory instincts he had to ignore constantly. That's why BB wouldn't eat meat; by eating it he's fueling his primordial instincts which could cost someone their life later. Not his or his team mates but maybe some poor thug or lackey who happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time catches all that pent up aggression…the result wouldn't be pretty and BB knew it.

Starfire was lazing on the couch rapidly flipping through the channels more fascinated by the scintillating colors than the shows themselves, BB smiled at her naïveté. Raven, ah ever beautiful and composed Raven was seated by the window sill with her hood down, a rare thing, levitating slightly and reading a book. BB feeling a bit off today for some reason or another decided to forgo the normal options, annoy Raven or Robin, indulge with Star, or even argue with Cy, instead he simply gathered up some Soy milk and tofu and sat at the table and began to eat. Little did he know but this minor act of him feeling 'off' was the first crack in his mask and it did not go unnoticed.

Cyborg didn't think much of it but smiled considering it a victory for their eternal argument over food choices and simply went back to fixing breakfast none the wiser. Robin noticed as well and was a bit concerned at first but quickly came to the conclusion that Beast Boy was finally growing up if he wasn't engaging in his child like morning antics anymore. Starfire was more than a little concerned normally friend Beast Boy would engage in the flipping of the channels with her or try and make Raven smile or some other joyous activity but today he was devoid of it for some reason. Raven noticed it the most of all she was one of this worlds most powerful and in tune empaths, she knew many things including that Beast Boy had romantic feelings for her, although if they were legitimate or just a crush she wasn't to willing to find out after that business with the damned deceiver.

Now she was more aware than ever of something amiss about Beast Boy, she always got this reading off of him when trying to find his true emotions, lots of people tried to hide them most failed but some could hide them for a limited time even from her. Beast Boy was an entirely different galaxy unto himself compared to those people, it was almost as if he had mastered a controlled form of schizophrenia keeping his 'jokester and happiness façade' up all the time while the real Beast Boy lay buried deep underneath. Now this had happened, his empathic aura was normally bright yellow and warm while Starfires was a vibrant ecstatic pink etc. etc., now his had a small speck of solid black poking through his temple.

Raven had never seen a black empathic aura on anyone except Batman and his was natural, Robins was a cold grey blue mix the blue becoming more dominant as he spent more time with Starfire. Now her curiosity was peaked, well more than peaked it was ablaze burning inside her. This teammate and friend that possibly had legitimate romantic feelings for her had a chink in his armor and she was so sorely tempted to investigate to see and feel the real him. She reached out a small tendril of her power across the ether as it come closer to the black speck an electric spark seemed to jump and connect with the tendril.

On the material plane none of this could be seen of course Robin was still attentive, Starfire was still flipping the channels, and Cyborg was still cooking. Beast Boy however he knew, he could feel the tendril he couldn't see it but his primal instincts locked onto it the minute the electrical jolt arced between the two. As he took his next bite of his cereal he made eye contact with Raven out of the corner of his eye, their eyes met and he could feel the curiosity coming off of her could almost tangibly smell it. He smiled to himself _so someone finally figured it out…no real surprise it was her though…so to show or not to show that is the question?_ He thought to himself.

He decided for a few reasons he would let her in, let her see and feel what he was really like. _If she can ever truly love me back this will be a test to see if she can accept me it will be a catalyst for us or it will forever damn any chance I have of being with her_. He let his mask drop mentally and internally but maintained it externally so the others wouldn't be suspicious. Raven watched in a sort of abstract horror and fascination as his aura seemed to bleed out the yellow being replaced with a sickly steel grey, almost like an unexpected frost choking the life from everything it touched. Almost subconsciously the tendril shot forward and buried itself in the black dot occupying his temple.

Externally everything transpired in a few seconds but internally in the realm of the mind time had little power. Raven saw such a drastically changed individual no longer a boy was he, but a man of iron will and focus. She witnessed his entire life completely uncensored from his earliest memory until this most recent escapade in the blink of an eye. She had tried to control the flow of emotions and memories but what she got had been so drastically far from what she had expected she physically recoiled.

Garfield, the real Beast Boy, in his mind watched silently as she experienced all of everything that had ever happened to him. His infection with Sakutia, His first change and how much changing hurts his bones and muscles' and sometimes even organs and cellular structure warping, The deaths of his parent's, His guilt afterwards feeling useless and weak as if he could have done something more to save them, His abduction by the two kidnappers, The abuses and tortures they inflicted on him mentally and physically, His despised guardian Nicholas Galtry and his multiple attempts on Garfield's life some blatant others dangerously subtle, His adoption by Rita and Steve and the subsequent deaths of the Doom Patrol, His joining of the Titans his feeling of joy when he made her smile, His feeling of joy when Terra arrived and his heart being ripped apart at the atomic level when she betrayed him. All of this flashed before Raven's eyes and burned itself into her brain for her to remember for all her days.

They say 'it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all' they apparently had never met Rachel Raven Roth before. Her whole life she was denied emotion and now it was flooding into her then getting taken away from her just as fast never ending ebb and flow of feelings rocketed into her as she experienced Garfield's entire life in the blink of an eye. It left her gasping and breathless on her hands and knees against the cold blackness in Garfield's mindscape. Crying and laughing at the same time shuddering in fear and elation in the same motion she was completely overwhelmed. Garfield approached her solemnly hands in pockets his footsteps thudding and echoing off the blackness of non-existence that his mask had formed between his real self and the real world.

Once he was standing next to her he bent at the waist and lowered his mouth next to her exposed ear, her hood having been flung off long ago, and he spoke. "I hope this doesn't change anything between us dearest I would so hate for our relationship to fall apart because I don't fit the stereotype you've grown accustomed too…it really would have been better for the both of us if you had never known" he spoke frankly this was his mind and in his mind he had taken her in more ways than one countless times. As far as Garfield was concerned she was his and he was hers wither it be on a friendship level or something much more intimate, oh how he hoped for the second one.

She couldn't respond her body felt leaden and heavy her breath came in long shallow gasps. He kneeled and rested a hand on her shoulder leaning in close with his face nearly touching hers. "Not such the simpleton everyone believed, I know you suspected but now you know for certain I hope I haven't traumatized you too much. Until you feel like exploring 'us' in every since of the word I'll consider our friendship on hiatus…I'll be in my room when you decide your ready to face this". With that he EXPELLED her from his mind as easily as one swats a fly.

This had all transpired in a matter of a few seconds in the material world but a few seconds would forever change the group dynamic. Garfield and Raven made eye contact and in a few seconds all hell broke loose. Raven gasped loudly and fell from her levitation hitting the ground unceremoniously. She had a genuine look of shock on her face and it made itself known to everyone when the cupboard doors flew from the wall wreathed in black fire and all the dishes and cups shattered in a hail of shards.

All activity in the common room had stopped Cyborg was now shielding himself with his arms from the shards. Robin had swiveled around and faced the direction of the disturbance then realizing what had caused it cocked his head towards Raven questionably. Starfire squeaked in surprise and leaned over the back of the couch looking around trying to figure out what had happened. Garfield and Raven maintained their stare and in the moment she blinked and her eyes reopened his aura had snapped back to the yellow she knew except for one crucial part his face.

His expression was the same as when his mask was in place, however his aura was the exact opposite with his body being yellow and his face that sick steel grey. He calmly walked over to Raven and kneeled down with a look of concern and whispered "why dearest Rachel whatever is the matter…I'll be in my room if you need me" he said while rising up.

When he stood he slapped that same phony smile on they all were familiar with and stated almost yelling "she's fine something about the feung shwey mixing with some bad chi or something" he said scratching the back of his head and blushing like an idiot. Just like that they all went back like nothing had happened Robin helping Cyborg clean up the collateral and Starfire smiling and giggling while waving everything off. Beast Boy walked off and out the common room leaving Raven in a state of stupor she hadn't known since she was a young child.

Raven excused herself soon after saying that she needed to meditate and oh how true that was. She walked down the hallway thoughts flying through her head and amalgamating into one giant mass. _How can he put up with that kind of pain when he changes…he remains in such control not only of his own pain but of his primal instincts as well…were actually similar…and he's intelligent I could feel it…so many things he's hidden from me…from us all…and I could feel his attraction to me…it was legitimate_. The last thought made her stop for a moment and blush _could he really care for me could he really want to be with something like me…I…I think he could…and I…I want too…NO! I can't its not allowed I'm not allowed to feel_. She banished her thoughts and pulled her hood up quickly confining herself to the domicile of her room to meditate she would address Gar-…Beast Boy later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond the Beast Chapter2 **

Everyone one who was a major player in the Marvel Universe was on edge be they villain or hero word had got out as to what the Illuminati were planning. You couldn't exactly hide an operation of this scale despite S.H.I.E.L.D's best efforts, some were afraid this plan would back fire and cause untold amounts of collateral as the Hulk went on another rampage, others were afraid of its success. as himself was a man to be feared his intellect and drive to create and protect was only rivaled by a rare few (Captain America, Spider-Man, Charles Xavier just to name some of them).

The containment forces laid in ambush among many large boulders and crags of the Nevada desert Thor, Colossus, Juggernaut, Thing, and Sentry the mightiest defenders the Earth had to offer were brought together by one common association. They all knew and would do anything to help him. The second team that was going to be used to 'strip' the Hulk persona of its two food sources were overlooking things from a nearby plateau. Emma Frost, Jean Grey, The Stepford Cuckoos and Professor Xavier their job, through combined psychic strength, was to separate the Hulks psyche and persona from 's just long enough for to banish it into the Astral Plain.

Simultaneously the Gamma radiation and absorption machine being run by Reed Richards and C.L.O.C would absorb all the radiation from 's physical body. This process coupled with the psychic severance and removal of the Hulks psyche should, in theory, be enough to keep the Hulk from fighting to fiercely to return to . The first stage of the plan was already in motion…provocation.

_Flashback _

_"And just how exactly are we going to get the Hulk to come to this little party you've all devised" asked General Nick Fury while sounding a bit skeptical. "I suppose we could engage him with a small force and use guerilla hit and run tactics to draw him to the desired locale" said Namor. "Hmm…sounds like a scrap with the jolly green giant is in order…count me in" said Wolverine with the SNAKT of his claws and a devious grin plastered on his face. Xavier put a hand on his shoulder and Logan withdrew his claws "Not so fast Logan, we need our containment strike team in peak condition to deal with him, and should this plan fail we'll need a lot of manpower to steer him away from any populous areas…we need someone we can evade him easily and provoke him at the same time" he said thoughtfully while stroking his chin. _

_ In a freak twist of fate all eyes fell on Spider-Man who was helping himself to a cup of coffee, his mask pulled halfway up and him in mid sip "Uh hi guys…did I miss something important" he asked not liking the smirks and smiles on some of their faces. Several minutes later the camp's relative quiet was shattered by a loud "YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!"… _

_End Flashback _

In the distance a great rumbling could be felt in the ground like an approaching storm or earthquake, Thor chuckled "It seems our arachnid friend is performing his task quite well" Colossus responded with "Let us hope he does not perform it to well, yes" a few quite chuckles were shared between the powerhouses in hiding. Meanwhile several miles away with Spider-Man _' Oh goody I always wanted to be bait especially the Hulks bait I mean what could be more fun than being chased by a seven foot tall half ton not so jolly green giant' _he thought as he ducked, dodged, rolled, leaped, back flipped and dived away from certain death. Of course his job as the bait wouldn't be complete without one liners "What's the matter Hulk not been eating your vegetables you seem a little slow today" his only response was "RAARRRGH! HULK SMASH AND EAT YOU!" as the green behemoth gave chase.

"Aww come on Hulk you don't want to eat me, I'm riddled with Trans Fats and MSG" he said swinging away as a boulder he had been on previously was crushed to powder.

* * *

**About 30 Minutes Earlier in the DC Universe **

Raven had just gotten to the sanctity and quiet of her room when the Titans alarm went off, bright red strobes and the telltale claxon sounded as Robin's voice flooded the intercom. "Titans some type of explosion in one of the parks even if it isn't a villain a gas main could have gone up, we can at least help with the collateral lets move!" he said urgently. Raven sighed in an exasperated manner but calmed herself with a quick mental recitation of her mantra _'Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos…I hope it's just a gas main. I mean I know that's horrible to think but I'm really not in the mood to deal with a villain after this morning'_ she thought to herself. Summoning her powers she phased through the floor and into the garage only to gasp when she opened her eyes.

Beast Boy was leaning against the T-car smiling…no smirking at her, he was actually smirking "Sorry didn't mean to scare you dearest" he opened the back door of the car for her and performed a courtly bow as he held it open. Raven blushed but her hood hid it well "You didn't scare me Beast Boy and stop calling me dearest" she said getting in and scooting to the far side of the back seat. Beast Boy climbed in and respecting her space stayed on the opposite side of the back seat "Very well Raven I won't call you dearest…how about…lover" he said with a cheeky grin. Raven was blushing deeply and was about to expel him forcibly from the car when Cyborg hoped into the drivers seat and Robin onto the nearby R-cycle.

"Man you two sure got down here fast…anything I should know about going on between you two" he asked in a joking manner. "Yes" "No" came from Beast Boy and Raven respectively Cyborg was about to press his luck some more when the seats were enveloped in a black aura "Cyborg if you want to keep your expensive new upholstery I'd suggest you concentrate on driving" said Raven in her usual monotone. "Yes Ma'am" said Cyborg snapping his eyes forward and gulping. Raven dropped the aura with a sigh then looked over at Beast Boy "And you…" she started in a whisper laced with annoyance. Beast Boy smiled and leaned forward on his hands stopping his face inches from hers "Me…what about me" he said leaning a little closer. Raven recoiled quickly but not before Garfield saw her blush, and looked out the window at the passing scenery. Beast Boy leaned back in the seat and whispered just loud enough for Raven to hear "Garfield-1…Rachel-0" followed by a low snicker, the T-car was unusually quiet for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in the Marvel Universe **

As the vibrations from the Hulks imminent arrival increased in power and frequency, final preparations and last minute checks were being made by everyone to make sure everything went as smoothly as possible. The Psychic team were relaxing as best they could to keep their minds unstressed and focused, The Gamma Absorption team were doing last minute checks and calibrations and keeping the weapon primed, the containment team did their best to stay pumped and ready while remaining hidden, and the emergency diversion team (if everything went straight to hell) were on standby ready to rush in and engage the Hulk. had just completed his mystic arts, several magical symbols and runes interlaced, overlapped and meshed with each other on the ground before him, while several tomes and magical artifacts floated in the air around him.

went through several incantations and made himself ready _'pulling a being of such raw primal power from one plain to another forcibly is going to be…quite the feat…but I must succeed, if the plan makes it this far I will be a crucial lynchpin and therefore must not fail my friend at whatever cost' _he thought with determination. As the Hulk drew closer the Earth itself seemed to shake from his blows, his howls of rage were carried across the wind to the waiting forces ears it was a terrifying experience to any normal man. Several more minutes passed as the Hulk drew closer and closer still, everyone waited with baited breath for him to arrive in the chasm so they could begin their plan. Suddenly around the corner came a red and blue blur and the voice of one Peter Parker "Hi guys miss me I brought you all a great big present, have fun" he said as he web lined away.

A few more tense seconds and the Hulk rounded the corner a walking, breathing picture of Rage incarnate, he was not even allowed to speak or asses his situation before Thor, Colossus, Juggernaut, Thing, and Sentry pounced upon him. The six of them came together in a thunderous crash that split the ground and rattled the air for miles. The fight was on and the plan would soon be underway.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in the DC Universe **

The T-car and R-cycle pulled up just outside the park and skidded to their respective stops, Starfire landed between them having flown their and waited for the others to get out. Beast Boy got out quickly and ran to the other side opening the door for Raven in a dismissive manner but smiled at her lightly before closing the door for her. Cyborg shook his head and closed both his and BB's doors before walking over to stand with Robin and Star. Raven got out and nodded at Beast Boy for opening the door for her, after the two of them made their way to the group. Robin began speaking "Okay were not exactly sure what's gone on here, first priority is injured civilians and keeping the area locked down until Jump City police and ambulances arrive, understood" he asked, everyone nodded in conformation.

They moved into the park as a cohesive unit towards the black tower of smoke the explosion had originated from. As they got closer they saw someone walking out of the column of smoke, they stopped and waited to see who it was, when the figure emerged Raven let out a harsh gasp and whispered a single word "Xenodan" she said in disbelief. The rest of the team turned to look at her questioningly before turning back to this 'Xenodan' character.

He stood almost as tall as Cyborg probably around 6 foot even; he had long shoulder length black hair that had a blood red natural tint to it. His skin was the same smoky grey as Ravens but his eyes were shockingly different blood red cat slit pupils stared back at them. He wore a Catholics priests outfit in a mocking sort of manner, with a black button up duster coat. From around his neck he wore the Mark of Trigon cast in solid ruby.

He smiled in an inviting manner "Why Raven dear sister I'm charmed you remember me it has been so long…ah and might I be the first to congratulate you on your successful independence from our father." He said while clapping in a kind manner. The others were a bit taken back by his manner before Raven interrupted "Don't be fooled by his demeanor his mother was a Succubus and a sorcerer at that, he's good at deception to say the least." She finished. Starfire piped in "What is this Suck you bus that friend Raven speaks of is it some manner of bus repair women" she asked naively. Cyborg snickered and whispered to Robin while transforming his hand into his sonic cannon "Have fun explaining that one later" Robin slugged him playfully "Shut…up" their camaraderie was interrupted by extremely loud laughter coming from Xenodan.

After a minute or so he wiped a mock tear from his eye "My mother yes…most amusing, a vehicle repair women, I say girl I might have to let you live to join my harem just for entertainment" Xenodan said cockily. Robin whipped out his Bo staff and yelled at him "Enough talk Xenodan what are you here for" he said seething as Cyborg held him back. Xenodan look disappointed "tsk, tsk, tsk so very rude young man, if you must know I'm here to kill my sister and take her portion of my fathers power to increase my own of course" he said plainly while smiling. Beast Boy yelled back "Over my cold dead body you red eyed freak!" while growling a bit, Xenodan put a hand over his chest in mock pain "Ah green one you wound me, might I know your name before I use your skin as a throw rug" he said with a sick smile.

"The names Beast Boy and if you want Raven your gonna have to climb over my corpse to get to her" he said transforming into a Bengal Tiger and charging with a ferocious roar. Xenodan smirked and red lightning coursed over his arms as he levitated and charged as well "Here kitty, kitty" he said with a deceptively innocent smile.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Marvel Universe **

Surprisingly enough the plan was going rather well, with Thor and Colossus each hanging off an arm, and Juggernaut and Thing hanging of a leg, the Sentry's job was to keep the Hulks trunk immobilized to keep him from gaining any leverage for his limbs. Now was the moment of truth though, first the Hulks persona had to be separated from poor . The Psychics got to work all of them working in tandem for the same goal, even so separating something that powerful caused many of their number to develop migraines and nose bleeds, but for the sake of their friend they carried on. Then the second portion was enacted to weaken the Hulk further, the Gamma absorption ray was fired scoring a direct hit it began siphoning the power out of the Hulk at a lightening pace.

With the bulk of his power in the physical realm tied up just trying to get of the ground, and the bulk of his mental power trying to stave off being ripped from his 'host' the Hulk was being pushed pretty hard. When the ray struck it began siphoning of Gamma Radiation at an astounding rate further sapping his strength…faster than he could replace it he realized! The Hulk let out a powerful scream both physically and mentally as he was pried from his long time host , amazingly in the physical realm started to shrink back to his original size slowly. They had done it, the Hulk persona was separate from , Xavier with the last of his strength contacted _'Stephen we've done our best it's up too you'_ he said as he lapsed into unconsciousness.

The second received conformation he began his incantations and locked onto the Hulks psychic resonance, quickly completing the ritual he watched in the astral plain as a gateway opened up and spilled the Hulks out into its vast either sea. _'Now to contain him until we can decide what to do with_ him' he thought as he began imprisoning the Hulk magically. The Hulk existed only as a consciousness a being of pure Rage with no rational rhyme or reason…except he was still self aware, he had been with Banner for to long not to have been affected by the man. He knew he was in trouble and had to find a way to escape, frantically he smashed at the barriers closing in on him looking for an escape.

was sweating from the exertion it was taking to try and contain this primal entity _'Just a…little…more…wait…what's that…NO!'_ he thought as he saw a bright beacon flash in the either of the astral plain. The Hulk saw it too and with a final smash and a lunge it launched itself into it, disappearing into the swirling mythos of that plain of existence. Unfortunately for having lost his focus for all this magical power, the back lash hit him with a vengeance knocking him cold, his lost thought was _'may the Ancients protect whatever poor unfortunate world I have unleashed him on…'_ and then the Doctor knew no more.

**Meanwhile a few minutes earlier in the DC Universe **

The fight between the Titans and Xenodan was not going very well, apparently he was one of Trigon's sons and had eagerly embraced all the power and evil his father's lineage brought, with his mothers tutelage (before he killed her and took her power that is) he had become quite the male seducer and accomplished magi. Beast Boy's opening charge had resulted in a magically charged backhand sending him through a tree and into his own personal fox hole in the ground. The others hadn't faired much better, Cyborg was out of the fight permanently early on, a powerful Lightning Bolt had fried a good many circuits before he shut himself off to protect his more vital systems. Robin couldn't do much to hurt him, any technology that could be useful, was either deflected or transformed into flowers or some other such nonsense.

His toughness was easily on par with Starfire so Robin's punches and staff blows did little more than annoy him. Conversely Starfire was putting up the best fight delivering blows that caused him to bruise and her starbolts stung pretty good too…until her trapped her within a gravity ward which increased her weight just enough to trap her but not hurt her, he did after all want her for his harem. "Well Robin as much fun as you are for a human your latest attack with those icy little projectiles has annoyed me quiet enough...Hell Gate- Gate of Despair" he said hitting Robin with a spell. Soon Robin was on his knees holding his head as he watched his parents die over and over again.

"Well now dear sister that leaves just you and I doesn't it" he said smiling at Raven politely "Couldn't we put this all behind us and find a nice veranda somewhere to sip champagne and explore each other before I consume you" he said while eyeing her. Raven sneered at him "you disgust me, I'd never go for that, and your never getting my power" she said as her fists became enveloped in a black aura. "Oh really" he said in an amused voice, he flicked his wrists and the shadows of the nearby trees leapt out to grasp her arms and legs "Because I think otherwise" another flick and they wrapped around her mouth. He then inhaled as she struggled and his hands erupted into solid red fire "Now then, this will cause your Rage to surface bringing fourth father's power, after it does I will kill you and take it, simple really. I then have my way with this world until I'm bored and go find our next of kin" he said as he charged up the spell.

Beast Boy slowly came too and rose from his self made trench clutching his head _'man that guy throws a mean left backhand…gotta watch for that'_ he thought as his vision began to settle itself. He looked around and saw his other team members in various states of incapacitation _'where's Raven'_ he wondered then he saw her, restrained and helpless and Xenodan charging up a particularly nasty looking spell. He saw that he was much closer to Raven than he was to Xenodan and started running as fast as his legs would carry him. Half way there Xenodan fired and Garfield transformed, time seemed to slow as he changed and the spell got closer to its target.

Raven saw the spell coming and a few tears slid down her cheeks 'this is how it ends huh…I'm sorry Garfield…I'm so sorry' she waited but refused to close her eyes out of pride. At ten feet away it looked hopeless, at five The Beast roared as it dove, throwing itself in front of the blast, its legs leaving craters in the ground behind it. Raven watched in a sort of abstract horror as Garfield in Beast form intercepted the spell with his body, it made contact and their was a sickening electrical buzzing sound as red lightning radiated from The Beasts body, causing his body to twist and contort mid air, as The Beast slowly shrank back to Beast Boy. Then as his body finally fell to the ground sizzling and smoking Ravens magical senses picked up…something….filled with Rage and power flow into Beast Boys broken body.

Xenodan looked surprised then looked annoyed "Well…what a shame…points for effort and chivalry…but as well all know chivalry is just as dead as you are my green friend" he said snickering. "Sadly that spell takes a while to charge up and even longer to execute…see you sometime in the future dearest sister" he said as he smiled and waved before disappearing in a column of fire. When he left all his spells wore off, and Beast Boys friends converged on him, Robin was calling an ambulance, Starfire stood and cried holding her hands to her chest, Cyborg was running some diagnostics…and Raven… Raven was crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyond the Beast Chapter 3 **

woke with a splitting migraine and the flood of bright hospital lights blinding him, he groaned and sluggishly moved one of his hands up to cover his eyes. After a few moments of letting his eyes adjust he heard the decompressing hiss of an automatic door opening to his recovery room. He looked over and sat up slowly a smile on his face "Hello Bruce its been so long since we sat and had a civilized chat…I assume I've been unconscious for quite some time if your out of lock down" he said smiling at his long time friend. Dr. Bruce Banner sat down in a simple hospital chair, smiling "Almost Stephen you've been out for the better part of the month, and while I've passed with flying colors on the physical and mental tests…they were waiting for you to give me the once over mystically before giving me a clean bill of health" he informed him as two S.H.I.E.L.D armed guards came into the room and flanked Bruce on either side.

It all came rushing back to Stephen and he gasped _'Oh by the Ancients the Hulk I must find him' _he thought frantically as he placed his hands to his temples and concentrated. "What's he doi-…" asked one of the guards a little nervous, reassured him placing a hand on his forearm " is probably just checking on something in the mystical realm…I'd leave him be if I were you" he said. searched the Astral plain desperately but the only thing he could find was the mystic cage he had created for the Hulk…empty and no sign of the mysterious light that the Hulk had dove into. After a few more frantic minutes made his way back to the Material plain.

_'It will have to wait right now my friend needs my okay to continue his life without the Hulk burdening him anymore'_ he thought, smiling to himself as he opened his eyes he was surprised to see Nick Fury standing beside Bruce at the foot of his hospital bed. "Thought I should be here to oversee 's final check up before we mark him off our National Security Threat Risk dossier" he said nodding to , "Very well then General Fury I'll get to work immediately" with a few muttered incantations, was soon outlined in a pale white glow. After a few minutes of incantations and glowing smiled and announced "I Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, do hereby announce that is one hundred percent 'Hulk' free from a mystical perspective" he said smiling happily. Even General Fury smiled a little "Excellent, you two are hereby dismissed" he said to the two guards, they both snapped a salute and left quickly.

sighed and said "I do so hate to dampen the festivities but…General Fury…I believe you should gather everyone in the ops room I need to make an announcement. Sadly everything did not go according to plan" he stated solemnly. General Fury narrowed his eyes "What do you mean Stephen, you just said is Hulk free mystically, he also passed the mental and physical tests Hulk free" he asked not liking the sound of this. sighed "Well…it's better if I don't have to explain this twice, so please gather everyone, included" he said, snapping his fingers, following that there was a bright flash and then he was standing dressed in his normal garb.

**A few hours later in an S.H.I.E.L.D Black Ops briefing room **

Everyone from the containment team to the building team and distraction team were gathered as well as a cured . Murmurs filled the room as took the podium he waited for everyone to quite down before he started talking "Everyone there was an accident during the magical stage of our operation, the explanation of which is rather long and complex, if you haven't already found a seat I would suggest you do so now" he said. A few moments later after everyone had settled snapped his fingers and a swirling vortex of different colored mist appeared high in the room "I'll be using this as any visual aid I require to simplify things a bit." "A last note before I begin, please hold all questions and comments until the end of this explanation I'd like to get through this in one go" he said before inhaling deeply and launching into his speech.

"While I was trying to contain the Hulks persona within the Astral realm, he became aware that he was a primordial mental force since he was separated from his physical body. As I tried to cage him mystically there was a bright flash, an Astral flare if you will, that attracted the Hulk he broke free of my restraints and dove towards it. I tried to stop him but he was too powerful as he passed through the flare into a different universe I lost my focus, being him, for all the magical spells I was using. The ensuing loss of an opposing force caused a mystical backlash that rendered me unconscious as I have been for the better part of this month" he sighed as he finished the part of his explanation as to what happened.

Xavier nodded and began a question "So the Hulk persona is in a different universe…he at least is not on this planet. A psychic resonance that powerful would have been detected by me or one of the other psychics by now. Also Stephen, you said he went too another universe…would you care to elaborate." He asked with a bit of worry edging into his voice.

"Of course that's where I was going next with this discussion" Dr Strange began as he flicked his wrist, the multi-colored vortex hovering in the air above them took the shape of a pane of glass. "This pane of glass represents our universe…" the glass then cracked and spider webbed into many different facets but didn't shatter "all those individual segments are different realities of our universe, for example, Someone else was chosen to be Sorcerer Supreme other than me or what have you" he said. Another flick of his wrist and thousands of other universe panes that were cracked as well surround the original "these all represent different universes and their different realities…" the image changed again as a thick blanket was draped over all the panes "the blanket represents the mystical weave, the source of power all magical users draw their power from even myself" he said taking a breath before continuing.

"This is what makes magic so powerful and dangerous, its what allows powerful mages to go forward and back in time, its what makes teleporting so dangerous, because while there are an infinite number of different universes and an equally infinite number of different realities for each universe, there is only one magical source of power that all magical beings and creations draw from…commonly know as The Weave" he said cryptically. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "Sadly this makes finding the Hulk to detain him or recover him nearly impossible even if I lived for a thousand human lifetimes I would be able to explore less than one percent of our own realms different realities not even considering looking through other universes" he finished sadly. "So…what your saying is we didn't get rid of the problem we just threw it on someone else's door step and ran huh bub" said Wolverine from the back sounding frustrated, Stephen sighed and replied solemnly "Unfortunately that is about the most accurate and simple explanation Logan". The room was silent for a minute until spoke "What can we do to help whoever it is that we unwittingly gave the Hulk to" Stephen dropped the visual aid and in the darkened room muttered one word "Pray".

* * *

**One Month after Xenodan's attack on the Titans **

"This is…unlike anything I've ever seen before Robin, I mean BB's physiology was already radically altered compared to a normal human one but this…I don't get it" said Cyborg in a frustrated manner. Robin sighed and continued pacing the Med bay "Okay what have you got for me so far Cy" he asked seriously, "Well…" he began " Whatever that spell was supposed to do from Ravens description I think it was designed for demonic physiology, not a humans and definitely NOT BB's" he began. "The physical changes are obvious and those I can explain, whatever that spell was supposed to do had something to do with Rage from Raven's description" he said gesturing to Beast Boy's form on the medical bed. Beast Boy was barely recognizable as his old self anymore, in a little less than a month he had shot up from 5ft 8in to 6ft 2in making him the middle member now being taller than Robin and Raven but shorter than Cyborg and Starfire.

His weight had changed drastically too going from 150 pounds even to 250 pounds, this 100 pound difference consisted of washboard abs, rippling arm muscles, thick shoulders and track star legs. By no means was he ripped out of his mind but he was certainly sculpted, "From what I've found the spell has caused these changes, electro stimulus caused by the spell explains the muscle growth the height and weight changes are obviously to accommodate the increased muscle tissue mass and distribution" said Cyborg while flipping through some charts. "The other physical changes I can't begin to explain his skins density has sky rocketed and keeps going, I can't even take blood samples anymore the steel needles just snap, and I'm not even sure if his nails and teeth count as calcium anymore" he said rubbing his forehead with his palm gently. "I mean look at this…" said Cyborg pointing to Beast Boy's hands and moving his lips a bit to reveal his teeth "His nails are sharp and pointed I can't cut them anymore, THEY snap the clippers…and his canines have almost doubled in length like fangs" he said sighing heavily.

"You think he might be a threat when he wakes up" asked Robin cautiously, Cyborg grunted and shrugged "physically yeah his changes make him pretty tough and deadly but mentally as long as he's still BB we should be fine" he said looking worriedly at his long time friend. Robin was about to say something else when the Med bay door slid open with a hiss "Has there been any change is he awake yet" asked Raven as she levitated into the room, the door hissing shut behind her. "No not yet and we were thinking Raven maybe you shou-…" "Yes I know I'm the empath and I have considerable knowledge of the human psyche, I'll do it but I need privacy and so help me Azar if I'm disturbed during this process" she said looking at the two. The two gulped and nodded quickly, Raven had been very…touchy…since Xenodans attack and they both circled around her quickly and exited the room.

Raven sighed and locked the Med bay door after they left, she then pulled up a chair and sat down next to Beast Boy's medical bed, _'he's changed so much…I wonder if that applies mentally as well. I would have done this sooner but Cyborg was worried how all the physical changes might affect his mental state, now that he's stabilized maybe I can save him like he saved me' _she thought a bit worriedly. She leaned forward and placed her palms against his temples gently as she concentrated trying to enter his mindscape _'he's so warm'_ was her last thought in the Material realm.

* * *

**Beast Boy's Mindscape**

Raven opened her eyes and looked around, so many things assaulted her senses at once, the sight of the vast tropical jungle spread out before her in every direction, the sounds of the birds and the monkeys the distant tigers roar, the taste of the sweet pollen on the air from exotic plants, the smell of those pollens like walking through a giant bouquet, and the feel of the humidity causing her cape and leotard to cling to her like plastic wrap. The colors of this utopian paradise the flowers, trees, bushes, grass, and the ever distant sound of falling running water captivated her until a very close very large sounding growl alerted her to something behind her. She spun around quickly her hands becoming enveloped in her infamous black aura as the underbrush parted to reveal Beast Boy's Beast form, although it had obviously seen better days. Its jaw was obviously broken and at an odd angle, one of its eyes was swollen shut, its body was covered in several patches of bruises and one of its arms was in a makeshift sling. It staggered out of the underbrush whimpering when it saw her as it laid down at her feet, soon after Beast Boy himself stepped out of the brush looking like he had before the outside changes, however he was covered in his fair share of bruises as well.

Raven dropped her aura on her hands and walked towards them both "Beast Boy what happened to you two, you both look horrible are you okay" she asked frantically setting a hand on the Beast's head and her other hand on Beast Boy's face gently. Beast Boy smiled and spoke his voice cracking "Aw dearest I didn't know you cared" he said before coughing a bit "you need to get out of here, that spell Xenodan used put something in my mind, I and the Beast have been fighting it all month, its stronger than anything I've ever had to fi-…" he was interrupted by a loud boom followed by a roar in the distance. "Raven you have to get out of here now before it finds you" he said frantically looking a little fearful, soon there was a louder boom and the ground shook violently, the Beast rose up and let out a low growl. "I refuse to leave you here Garfield to face whatever this thing is, if we work together we can defeat it" she said determinedly, another boom, the ground shook, leaves and branches fell from nearby trees, wildlife scattered in a flurry of feathers and fur.

The Beast let out a series of short barks and growls towards Beast Boy before it hefted its arm out of the sling with a wince and charged towards the loud booms. Beast Boy grabbed Ravens hand and took off in the opposite direction "come on the Beast said he'd hold it off as long as he could, if we can make it to the mountain in the distance there's a cave we might be able to lose it in" he said frantically as they ran. Half way to the mountain they heard the Beast howl in pain before it was abruptly silenced "Beast Boy what are we running from" Raven asked "a monster" was his only reply. Finally they made it too the mountain side and found the cave, dashing inside Beast Boy didn't stop until the entrance was a tiny bead of light, they could still see from holes in the cave roof though, he flopped down onto the cavern floor with Raven beside him.

"Beast Boy how did you and the Beast communicate with each other I thought you were still trying to suppress him" asked Raven "We've come…to an understanding" he said hesitantly, the understanding they had come too was 1- to unite against the invading monster and 2- to seduce Raven when he got out of here…if he got out of here. "So descriptive…and I'll take my hand back now" she said slipping her hand out of his deftly, something suddenly shook the cave and they both froze. Slowly they stood up off the floor of the cave; there was the sound of something flying through the air and the Beast, broken and bloodied landed at there feet with not even a whimper escaping his unconscious form. Out of the shadows stepped what could only be described as a seven foot tall green colossus of muscles, it grinned in a sickening way as it charged the two of them, its foot steps shaking the cave beneath them.

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and attempted to protect Raven by intercepting the monster but was stricken with a thunderous blow causing him to fly into the darkness, a couple seconds went by before Raven heard the thud of him making contact with the ground. Raven spoke her mantra "Azarath Metrion Zenthos" and threw some large rocks and stalagmites at the emerald juggernaut; it simply smiled and walked into them the rocks shattering against it like a snowball on a normal man. Raven thought about flying away but didn't know how high the ceiling was and being unconscious wouldn't be any better. She was about to teleport away when, with speed astounding for its size, the monster dashed forward and caught her in its clutches, slowly its other hand came up and rose her to face level, it spoke its voice rumbling outward "now…Hulk…SMASH!" he bellowed.

Slowly the green giant began crushing her all the while a sick smile plastered on its face. _'Such…strength….such…pain'_ Raven couldn't even form coherent thought as she felt the life being crushed from her "AZAR IT HURTS" she screamed as she felt things being compressed that should never be. Suddenly Beast Boy leapt from the shadows as a tiger and landed on the green monsters shoulders, his jaws found its neck and he clamped down. His teeth splintered, his jaw creaked but still he clamped, while his claws were broken raking the things back, it seemed to distract it enough for it too stop squeezing Raven. With one hand it reached back and grabbed Beast Boy "BAD KITTY YOU INTERRUPT HULKS PLAY TIME" it bellowed while slamming him to the floor at its feet, the impact shook the cavern and a five by five crater appeared around Beast Boy as he lay there.

Fortunately the lax in pressure had allowed Raven to gather her thoughts, she quickly shrouded herself in a black aura and phased through the things remaining hand before collapsing a few feet away on the cave floor. She greedily sucked in air as her lungs were working again, her vision blurred as blood rushed back to her brain and eyes she tried to crawl away but wasn't making very good progress. The Hulk smiled cynically and raised its foot to stomp her out of existence, Beast Boy saw his chance and turned into a rhino striking its midsection while he was off balance. The Hulk fell off balance and onto his back with a humanoid Beast Boy lying on his chest staring him in the face "you want her…you go…through me" said Beast Boy while hacking some blood onto the Hulks face.

Raven had managed to get to her feet and was going to help Beast Boy before he yelled at her "Raven run…get out of here" he said through labored breaths, the Beast had regained consciousness and threw itself onto the Hulks lower half. Raven was about to say something when the Hulk spoke "So…little green one…what is she to you…" he asked while laying there. "She's…I love her…I'd die for her and I'll fight you…to my last breath…to protect her" he said grimacing as his ribs protested all the talking, the Hulk looked angry but perplexed and regretful "She is…your Betty…" he said quietly to himself. The Hulk sat up gently and sat both Garfield and the Beast down gently beside him "Hulk had a Betty once…and Hulk…will not take someone else's Betty from them" he said sadly.

"Hulk is sorry…he was trying to take over the little green ones body…Hulk cannot fix…the physical changes he made…and is sorry" "changes what physical changes" asked Beast Boy a little panicked now. Raven piped in "well your taller more muscular harder to hurt and a little feral looking from what I gathered from Cyborg and my own observations" she said in a text book manner trying not to think about his confession moments ago. "Oh well in that case no harm no foul…um Hulk" he said laughing a bit then holding his ribs, the Hulk smiled a bit then frowned "Hulk is still sorry… and Hulk wants to help you…protect your Betty…because Hulk could not protect his" he said sadly looking at the cavern floor. "Um well…sure that would be okay I guess what did you have in mind Hulk" Beast Boy asked curiously, "Hulk will continue shaping your body and when you need Hulk, Hulk will be here for you to draw on his strength" he said pounding his chest with a massive fist.

"Now Hulk leave, Hulk will still be here…but Hulk will explore" he said before standing and walking away into the darkness, Beast Boy exhaled and fell onto his back then winced and said "ow…falling onto ones back with broken ribs…really…hurts" he said. The Beast rolled onto its back as well with a heavy sigh and went to sleep in record time, Raven recovered for a few more minutes and then said "So Beast Boy ready to wake up and see your new body" she asked. "Sure anything's better than fighting the Hulk for nearly a month" he said in an exhausted voice but still smiling all the same he had just saved the women he loved after all. Raven came over and sat next to him leaning back against the cool cave wall she sighed and placed a hand on his forehead "Azarath Metrion Zenthos" and the world slowly bled to white as they rejoined the waking world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyond the Beast Chapter 4 **

The first thing Garfield heard as he awoke was the sound of the monitoring systems in the med bay; you know the ones that tell you you're still alive. He cracked his eyes open and then shut them again just as quickly from all the fluorescent lighting and lit up machines. Then the headache hit, like a blacksmith working overtime his head felt like it was going to be pulled apart. He moaned a little and raised his finger tips to his temples to try and alleviate the pain.

Then he got poked by something sharp where his finger nails should be. At first he was startled and almost opened his eyes again to inspect but thought better of it _'Why in the world would my nails be so sha-…oh yeah the changes Raven and the Hulk mentioned'_ he sighed mentally and let his hands fall. Across the room Raven saw him awaken and smiled lightly, she had been up about five minutes longer than he had. She had taken the time to move away from him and to take care of her own headache.

She suspected they both would have headaches from their 'physical' trauma they had suffered from their injuries sustained when they were fighting the Hulk. Although sadly she knew Garfield's was likely to be worse than hers by far since he had been 'fighting' longer. She saw him wince at the brightness of the lights, soon after she adjusted the lighting to a much dimmer setting. Then his eyes fluttered open and he sat up gingerly "So I feel like a stretch Armstrong with a hangover…gotta say that's a new level of suck" he joked laughing before pressing his palms to his temples and rubbing.

She smiled a little and walked over to take a seat next to Garfield, she thought of him this way because Beast 'Boy' really didn't fit the person she knew now mentally or physically. He sighed and dropped his hands looking at them "Well a mirror would be nice I suppose, I mean the claws are kinda cool so I can live with that" he said before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Raven went ahead and turned off the medical equipment attached to him while calling Cyborg on the comlink so he wouldn't freak out "Cyborg Garfields up and is fine…I need some time with him though" she said snapping it shut. Beast Boy took his steps carefully as the change in height became drastically apparent as he stood up "Sweet I'm taller…but I feel like I'm going to topple over" he said making his way to the med bays full body mirror.

_'Well the added height and muscle mass is nice but it makes me wonder if it's just for show or not, the claws are going to take some getting used too. My hairs longer, right at shoulder length and…I have fangs…well with the pointy ears I'm kinda like a green vampire elf…thing'_ he thought to himself. Garfield sighed and moved back over to sit on the med bay cot he had occupied moments before. Raven levitated over and sat gently on the bed next to him "Beast Boy are you okay" she asked looking a bit concerned, gently she slid the cowl of her cloak off to get a little more comfortable.

Beast Boy sighed before running a hand through his hair gently "Well I suppose I am…its just… it's a shock honestly like waking up in a different body. Makes me a little more sympathetic for that time you and Star got your bodies switched." Raven smiled a little and said "It is disorienting but don't worry you'll adjust and besides at least biologically your still you, adjusting too Starfire's physiology and dependency on emotions was…strenuous" she said remembering the incident. Beast Boy smiled back "Yeah with you normally having to suppress everything it must have been quite the shellshock to reverse all your natural instincts" he said while standing a bit shakily, slowly he retrieved his normal clothes Cyborg had stored under the bed for him.

_'Great my Doom Patrol outfit probably won't fit anymore…wonder what I'll wear for a superhero outfit…or if my powers even still work anymore'_ Beast Boy wondered to himself as he went into the med bay bathroom. Once he was inside the bathroom he locked the door and shed his hospital gown then he did a quick change test. _'Ameba, mouse, monkey, falcon, cat, wolf, raptor…good all those work anything bigger would cause problems in here but all those are so genetically different I think I'll give myself the green light' _he thought after morphing into each of the aforementioned creatures. He then changed into the clothes Cyborg had stored for him; they were pretty basic some socks with blue jeans and a red t-shirt with a black button up over shirt.

Stepping back out of the bathroom he stretched, then recovered his balance before throwing the disposable gown away, walking back over he flopped down next to Raven on the cot and planted his elbows on his knees while lacing his own fingers. "So…I was wondering…" Garfield began "The door is locked for a reason and the only one I can think of is that you want to discuss what happened awhile back in the living room" he said while looking at her. Raven made brief eye contact with him and then looked away "Well I suppose this would be the opportune time…before we get started though I have one question for you Garfield" she said in a very serious tone. Garfield arched an eyebrow "Ask away Raven and I'll do my best to answer honestly" he said smiling at her.

Raven took a deep breath and prepared herself, she had thought about it quite a bit while he was incapacitated…actually it was almost all she had thought about even when it wasn't her turn to watch him in the med bay. Those were the hardest nights, when she literally couldn't stop thinking about him because she had to make sure he was taken care of through the night. She steadied herself and then asked "Do you mean it…Garfield…do you really…l-love me" she was never one to skirt an issue especially one as important as this. Garfield slid off the bed gently and sat on his knees before her "Raven…Rachel…I love you with all my heart. 'Doubt that the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar but never doubt my love for thee' dearest Raven" he quoted with a wide grin.

Raven smiled and blushed looking away "Shakespeare…Garfield I'm impressed and thank you it means a lot too me…to know your sincerity in your feelings for me" she said while looking back at him. Beast Boy smiled and reached up gently with one of his hands and laced his fingers with one of hers "So does that mean…well…" he brought her hand gently to his lips as he kissed it "Rachel…will you go out with me" he asked with a slight blush. Raven returned his blush and thought for a moment "Yes Garfield…yes I will go out with you" she smiled a little. Garfield smiled and then stood before sweeping her off the cot and holding her bridal style, he was smiling from ear to ear and he spun a little and lowered his head to nuzzle her gently.

Raven was surprised…but in a pleasant way "Garfield calm down, I know you're excited but please put me down and try to refrain from doing such extreme displays of affection in public…dear" she said trying to make it sound a little less threatening. Beast Boy gently stopped and laid her down on the cot before sitting next to her Indian style and smiled "Sorry I've just well…I've been waiting for you to accept me for the longest time" he said leaning forward and resting his head on the crook of her neck gently. Raven was again a little surprised _'He's so…affectionate…it feels good it's reassuring and comforting' _she thought as one arm came up and she placed her hand on his head gently. After a few minutes of this Beast Boy sat up and pulled her up gently as well "So…" he began "Do we tell the others or do we let them figure it out on their own" he asked while reaching out to trace one of her hands with the pad of his index finger gently.

Raven blushed and moved her hand further under his tentatively before speaking "Well I think it would be best if we didn't blurt it…we'll just let them figure it out on their own but it shouldn't be to difficult with you holding my hand all the time" she stated. Beast Boy looked a little alarmed "Do you not like me holding your hand Raven because I'll stop if you want me too" he asked sounding concerned. "No, no of course not Beast Boy its fine just…unless were somewhere private I would prefer to keep the PDA to a minimum…at least until I'm more comfortable with…this…us" she said blushing deeply. "Okay sure that sounds fine…and Raven I want you to know you're completely in control of this relationship. You control what we do and how far we go and how long this lasts. I love you and more than anything I want you too be happy whether it means being with me as your boyfriend…or just a friend…your happiness is more important than the relationship" he said smiling warmly at her.

Raven was a bit surprised at his sincerity and the amount of love she felt coming from him, impulsively she shot forward and wrapped her arms around him in a flash. Beast Boy was shocked but quickly returned the hug and enjoyed the warmth she had chosen to show him. Raven broke the hug gently after a few minutes, as she drew away she let her hands slide down his arms softly and smiled a little before pulling one of them away and letting the other hand come to rest atop his. Beast Boy smiled "Your smile makes me smile its contagious…in a good way" said Garfield bringing his free hand up to cup her face softly.

Raven leaned into his hand and sighed relaxing…until a tray of instruments were shrouded in a black aura and tipped over spilling them across the floor in a horrible clatter. The sudden sound caused them both to jump away; Raven looking embarrassed whipped her emotions into check. Beast Boy smiled before giving her hand a reassuring squeeze "It's okay dear I'll get it…besides I love you just the way you are and wouldn't change you for the world" he said kindly. He knelt and began picking up the various instruments until he felt something like a pencil poking him in the hand, investigating he was surprised to find a surgical scalpel where he thought something else entirely should be.

_'Whoa, razor sharp surgical steel feels like a pencil prick now…that's cool…definitely opens up new options for fighting villains…gonna have to hit the training room and put this new body through its paces'_ Beast Boy thought too himself. Raven watched him work but didn't see the scalpel incident _'He's so sweet…I suppose I only wish I had noticed earlier, and that he had been himself more…I'll have to ask him what that whole mask persona is about as well…but for another time' _she contemplated while he finished cleaning up. Once he was done he stood and dusted his hands off but quickly lost his balance he grabbed the steel guard rail of the bed for support, this was followed by a terrible straining sound emanating from the metal. Garfield recovered and removed his hand to find that he had not only bent the railing but left inch deep imprint grooves where his fingers had been!

He looked at the rail and then at his hand, then back at the rail "Well uh…that's new" he said chuckling half heartedly and looking a bit freaked out _'Holy crap that guard rail felt like it was made out of Styrofoam…definitely going to have to watch how much force I put behind things from now on' _he thought to himself. Raven was a bit shocked as well "Garfield I know how this is going to sound and I'm sorry, but lets be careful about holding hands until you get control of your new powers" she said getting off the bed and floating over to stand next too him. Beast Boy chuckled "Nah its okay Raven I totally agree" he was about to scratch his head nervously but thought better of it at the last second and sighed in a relieved way. He was easily taller than her now by a few inches but she still stood at about throat height next to him.

Beast Boy made his way across the room and unlocked the door before standing aside to let her through first after he had opened it. Raven smiled lightly and levitated past him with a quiet "Thank you", he quickly closed the Med bay door and fell in next to her as they walked. They made their way swiftly through Titans tower hallways, Beast Boy having to steady himself rarely as his bodies equilibrium was used to rapidly changing sizes. Once outside the main living room area they stopped and turned to each other.

"Are you ready for this Garfield I'm sure Robin wouldn't mind giving you a few days to recover if you asked" she said to him softly. Garfield smiled in a goofy way and traced the back of one of her hands with the pads of his fingers again "Thanks Raven your concern means a lot too me but if I did that they would think something is wrong and that would worry them even more…I'll adjust on my own time, not theirs" he said smiling at her before opening the door to the common room with his free hand. Ravens hood had recaptured its former territory so no one saw the slight smile on her face as they both entered the living room. "Hey guys guess whose back and ready for action" he said smiling in his normal triumphant and goofy way.

The first person to herald his return was Starfire as she flew across the room and hugged him with all her might "Oh friend Beast Boy it is so good too see you again I have missed you these many days you have been sleeping" she said happily. Garfield thought he was about to be hospitalized but was surprised to find that instead of feeling like his ribs were touching each other, it felt like a normal tight hug "Good to see you too Star but your smothering me" he said while chuckling. _'Okay this body is definitely not the one I went to sleep with normally that feels like Adonis is hugging me…definitely a step up or two'_ he thought to himself. She let him go and smiled while floating there with her hands behind her back "Oh my apologies friend Beast Boy but it is so pleasing to see you out of the cot of the Medical bay" she giggled after stating her joy.

Raven surprisingly felt jealous of Starfire…for about two seconds _'It's Starfire that's how she greets everyone no reason to get upset at her for putting her hands all over my man…I did not just think that'_ Raven sighed and floated over to the window to meditate. Cyborg yelled from the kitchen "Good to see you up and about BB you hungry" he asked while flipping some eggs in a pan. "Yeah sure Cyborg an omelet with some bacon and sausage would go over great" he said nonchalantly. Cyborg froze "Who are you and what have you done with the real BB" he asked in a shocked tone, Garfield snickered "Shut up and fix the food tin man I just feel like I've been living my life in the same way for too long…time to branch out" he said while stretching.

In truth he and the Beast had come to an agreement while fighting the Hulk. If Beast Boy would take to eating meat like a normal person the Beast wouldn't give him horrible nightmares about eating gazelles and such anymore, life threatening circumstances have a way of bringing people together. "Welcome back to the team…any idea what caused the physical changes Beast Boy" asked Robin, who was always one to cut to the chase. "Well you see…" Beast Boy began "Were not entirely sure yet…it will require further research from a mystical perspective, I'll notify you as soon as I've found something" Raven cut him off from the corner of the room.

Robin nodded and went back to monitoring the city while Garfield went to sit next to Raven over by the window. He whispered to her "So what was all that about, care to clue me in" he asked her "Until we know definitively what the Hulk is and how it got here I think it best not to alarm Robin…I would hate to have another Beast incident…and my boyfriend locked up" she said blushing. Beast Boy smiled and blushed back, leaning over while no one was looking he kissed her on the cheek and whispered "Thanks, I appreciate it dear" before he got up and walked to the breakfast table. Raven did her best to control her emotions and powers so they wouldn't flare up, she was smiling lightly and blushing though from the kiss.

After breakfast, actually it was dinner time but since BB was having breakfast they all decided too, Robin announced that Titans East would be helping the team with Jump City to fill in for Raven and Beast Boy. Both of them had made arguments that they were fine and capable of doing their duty but Robin made a few very good counterpoints. 1- The full extent of Beast Boys changes needed to be explored before Robin would let him out in the field again, 2- Raven was the only one apparently that could explore this problem, so she needed to relax and concentrate on it to get the team back up into working order and 3- Xenodan was still out there looking for Raven and until they knew more about him and how to fight him, they needed to keep Raven safe here in the tower. Both of them finally conceded and agreed to taking, what Robin was spinning to the press as 'a much needed vacation to explore certain professional anomalies that had arisen' of course the press made all sorts of wild accusations with a statement like that but they were the press and it was to be expected.

And so it was the next morning that we join our hero and heroine of this tale, they awoke to find that the rest of their team will most likely be gone for the day, Robin asking his mystical contacts about Xenodan and Starfire and Cyborg backing up Mas and Menos from Titans East to patrol Jump City. Beast Boy woke and slipped on some civilian clothes a white t-shirt with a green stripe across it with some grey jogging pants before heading to Ravens room. They had agreed yesterday to meet in her room and get to work on this little 'problem' so that things could get back to normal on the team. He arrived at the door to her room and knocked politely, after remembering the incident with the Meditation Mirror, he was greeted with a muffled "Enter" and so he proceeded.

He opened her door and entered before closing and locking the door behind him just in case the others got back early, Raven had made it very clear to all of them that they were NOT to be disturbed. She was sitting on her bed pouring over some ancient tome, candles and incense were lit in each of the corners of her room and papers, books, parchments and scrolls were scattered on nearly everything in her room. Of course not much of this meant anything to Beast Boy as he was far too slack jawed at what Raven was wearing. She had on a black spaghetti strap tank top, with one strap sliding down her shoulder, and if he had to guess no bra, she was also wearing some black women's basketball shorts with purple lining.

Raven looked up and saw him staring, before she looked at her own attire, she hadn't thought to change out of her sleep clothes and she blushed when she realized he was staring. She had a devious thought though and smiled saying quiet loudly "See something you like Garfield" before going back to her research. Beast Boy snapped out of it and blushed looking away "Well yeah uh…um…your really pretty…and well you've never worn anything but your uniform that I know of and…seeing you in something besides that is…really…well…um…stunning" he stammered out while looking at the floor. Now its was Ravens turn to blush as she looked up and fixed her strap "Thank you Garfield that's very…sweet" she said before scooting over and patting the bed next to her.

He made his way delicately across the room and finally sat down on the bed next to her, sitting Indian style he gently leaned his head over on her shoulder and nuzzled it softly "What'cha working on" he asked cutely. She smiled lightly and said "It's what are you working on Garfield not…what'cha…and I'm working on a way to figure out what the Hulk is…and I think I might have an idea" she said informatively. He perked up and sat up with a quizzical look "Okay what's the game plan dearest" he said looking very curious. Raven reached under her bed and grabbed something, pulling out her Meditation Mirror and holding it before him she said "Were going back to your mindscape and asking the Hulk for clues" she said seriously.


End file.
